guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aegis
Problem: There is a Shield by the name "Aegis", too. How should I name that articel? Should it be referenced from here (like missions / locations) and if so, how? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 00:16, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) We could create a disambiguation page, but considering that people will be searching for the spell Aegis 10 times more often than for the shield Aegis I'd prefer if we reserve the article Aegis for the skill and name the article for the shiled "Aegis Shield". We can always add a note to the skill article where to find the shield article. --Tetris L 01:09, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :Done Inniss 1428 21:03, 19 November 2006 (CST) Do you get a discount on Aegis Casting Cost with an Air of Enchantment on one of your teammates? If nobody knows I'll probably do a test later... --Amokk 13:38, 13 October 2006 (CDT) I don't think so. I believe Aegis is untargeted so Air of Enchantment probably won't work. --Nyc Elite 13:39, 5 January 2007 (CST) Stacking? Does this stack with Ward Against Melee?Dark0805 10:09, 30 November 2006 (CST) :yes — Skuld 10:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) Oblivion's Aegis Doing my mages recommendation quests, at one of the branches a guy could teach me "Aegis", "50% shield for x seconds" :p (I think this one is probably from gw from similarity, not oblivion's fire storm, fireball, flare, meteor shower, heal other etc though) — Skuld 15:59, 16 December 2006 (CST) Might be, I haven't played Oblivion in forever though lol. --Nyc Elite 13:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) :No Aegis is a commonly used word relating to shields in video games since it's derived from Homer's works. There's a shield generator mount in Freelancer called "Aegis" for example, which pre-dates Guild Wars by quite a period. However it's not a tribute to freelancer. :"Aegis" in Oblivion provides 50 AL (equivalent) for something like 30 seconds, effectign the caster only if memory serves. Oblivion has the facilities to mimick a "10 second 50% block across entire party" type spell, but it doesn't. If it was a tribute they'd have at least tried give them similar effects. Correction I removed a blurb in the notes which stated that Aegis "...effectively reduces damage taken from all attacks by half." This information is incorrect, as it is not how Aegis works. It does not offer damage reduction. Rather, it offers a chance to block attacks.--Ninjatek 07:16, 6 January 2007 (CST) :It said "effectively," not that it reduces damage by half. It does effectively reduce most attack damage by half. --Fyren 09:11, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::It said exactly what I wrote in the quotes. I canot explain this to you any further without being redundant.--208.191.183.47 09:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::And that's why it's correct. I'll go ahead and be redundant by saying again that it said effectively. It did not say it reduced damage in half. --Fyren 10:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::50% block isn't 50% damage reduction, 'effectively' or in reality. The only realistic case where 50% damage reduction from blockable attacks is equivalent on average to 50% block is with auto-attacking. Of course if someone auto-attacks rather than use attack skills, for example an assassin whose chain recharges every 12 seconds and doesn't want to run the high risk of wasting it, because their target is enchanted with aegis, that's just another way in which the aegis has reduced damage by more. A missed adrenal attack nets -1 to all adrenaline skills and zeroes that skill's adrenaline, requiring an extra auto-attack even to get back to where you were and it won't trigger vamp(or zealous, critical strike, etc). Phool 10:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) Reverting the page to a prior state I'd like to suggest reverting this page back to the 21.01.07, 17:12, as Xeon deleted the subsection "Signet of Capture". His argument, "can cap earlier then that" is beside the point, and the according entry existed for a long time, anyway. The reason why i haven't reverted it myself is that i didn't want to have another entry in the history. Ah, and Xeon, plase use the preview facilities before submitting. :... normally i do, just tired and seeing double vision atm and i thought i striped that out. Its silly to put signet of capture's (unless you can cap it before a skill trainer is available), why would someone spend all that time to cap a skill when they can just warp to the outpost and purchase it, its pointless information. -- Xeon 11:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) :: Following your argument about pointless information, according to you, elite skill locations would have only 1 valid location to be listed, too, namely the first one to be encountered. The point here is about completeness. Editing information may be one thing, deleting it due to personal beliefs is another. There are several situations when the additional info may come in handy, and the page still isn't that strongly overcrowed to prohibit listing additional capture locations. :::This is not only my point of opinion but that of many others Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills#Skill capture and other formatting questions.. I have also witnessed the removal of SoC notes on many pages because of this reason. Also you should put your signature at the end of what you say by placing ~~~~ at the end. -- Xeon 23:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::: I checked the location you pointed me to, but found only 2 comments, which I'd hardly call "many others". But no need to finding further locations which might revive this discussion (after all, you didn't pick up nor comment on my arguments, anyway): even if the removals won't be undone, the information is still there (and by that, i don't mean the old versions in the history - that'd be too much of a hassle for a real alternative), if a little more awkwardly accessible (via the location you're in, scanning each boss of your desired class for the skills they have), so i guess i can live with it. ChaosCom 16:28, 30 January 2007 (CST) :It's not so much pointless information, but showing only the easiest way to get the skill for each Campaign. Now that Signet of Captures are exactly the same price as any other skill, it's not worth the effort to buy one and capture Aegis off a dead boss when you could easily buy it off a skill trainer. For bosses though, people play differently and with different professions, so you can't pre-empt which one will be the easier one to capture off of. --220.233.103.77 16:51, 30 January 2007 (CST) Why did you delete my Triva Have you read the The Illiad and the Odyessue? There are several quotes in the novel regarding the actions of Aegisthus that related to the Gods helping Odyessus get home without angring Posideon. In short Aegisthus was a character who is related to Zeus and his feelings towards mortals, and many quotes use the word Aegis as an example. I am re-intersting the information as Aegisthus refers to the Aegis. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 07:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) In closing there is strong reference between Aegisthus's actions and how Zeus potrays mortals. Don't believe everything you see straight off wikipedia. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 07:35, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Although I won't re-revert, I see absolutely no connection and you have not shown any besides "hey look, this guy's name starts with 'aegis.'" You have not put forth Zeus and his "feelings towards mortals" as relevant, let alone Aegisthus. On the other hand, Zeus' shield is, you know, a shield. That protects you. And blocks things. --Fyren 10:14, 17 April 2007 (CDT) For god sake. In the opening paragraph on the Odyesses, the Muses retells the story of Aegisthus, and reflects it to the story of Odyessus was is destined to return home. Zeus is given the impression of mortals by Aegisthus's actions (killing his girlfriends husband). It is revealed by Athena that all mortals, such as Odyessus are not like that at all. Aegisthus is a judgement or a first impression given to the Gods by mortals. I do not know the story of the Shield of Zeus, but I do know what Aegisthus and it's connection to Zeus judgements are. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:19, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :I seriously doubt that ArenaNet specifically used this term due to its Greek lineage. To me, it's far more likely that they did a search on synonymns of the word "protection", and chose this one. Yes, the dictionary clearly states that the word is derived from classical Greek mythology, but both dictionaries that I checked specifically accredits it to Zeus' or Athena's shield or breastplate - with the image of a Gorgon at the center. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:25, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Considering you atleast did your homework, it may be best to leave the information regarding to the Aegis shield, but Fyren did not act appropriatly, then again niether did I. I hope this solves the dispute. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:30, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Nerf At last, no more random Aegis spells from monks 1/2 the map away.--Ryudo 21:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :ANet suxxors at nerfage. They hit Aegis with the wrong part of the Nerf Bat. The Paintballer (T/ ) :I saw this more on E/Mo runners in GvG. Now they have even less to do. --Xiu Kuro 21:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::The change to Aegis is nothing compared to how hard a lot of Ritualist skills were hit, kthx. In normal battle situations, the earshot range probably won't even affect much. Capcom 05:28, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::the nerf to this killed its use on flag runnners, and obviously what it was meant to do. Ritualist skills all still ok...none of the ones i use got touched...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:14, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Kind of a silly thing to say; the changes aren't okay just because you didn't get affected. Still though, nice to see rit lord noobs in RA go away. The monks are going to have to pay alot more attention to the radar as far as Aegis goes, though, depending who they want to be affected. And if everyone's not within earshot, they'll have to decide who to protect. It could make a good bit of difference in battles. --Mafaraxas 17:00, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Personally I consider this a buff as far as PvE usage goes. 5 less energy, and should still affect everyone unless someone is over-extended (in which case they have only themselves to blame). Arshay Duskbrow 19:31, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I agree, because i used Glyph of Lesser Energy whith aegis to lower the high energy needed to cast it Heroes having probs with this Currently I'm using my vekk as a utility hero using ward against melee and a aegis, along with a few others. But, I notice that he isn't using Aegis, at all. Anyone else have this problem? Or is there something i should be doing?-- [[User:Angelus The Crafty|'Angelus']] 06:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :My Heroes all use Aegis just fine, however they tend to wait until you're taking lots of melee pressure. They tend to ignore the fact that other classes attack from a distance, like rangers. -Malcheior Sveth 15:45, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Mine use it when we meet Sf ele's -- -- (s)talkpage 15:46, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I do... 0.o --Shadowcrest 00:43, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Heaven's Delight orAegis If you have 12 prot and 12 divine should u have aegis or heaven's delight in Pve?--Balistic Pve 00:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Aegis, 'cause you either need more defense, or the powerheal from HEavens Delight is too late ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 00:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Even with the buffs I still despise Heaven's/Divine Healing, the 30s recharge makes them crap IMO. --Shadowcrest 00:30, 4 February 2008 (UTC) They are both 30's... how about this build Shield of REgeneration, GOLe, REveral of F, Protective, Shielding, REbirth, Heaven's Delight, Aegis for PVE--Balistic Pve 00:47, 4 February 2008 (UTC) and for heroes--Balistic Pve 00:56, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :For a heal, 30s is an eternity. For a party wide block, 30s is fine. I'd put dismiss condition over Heaven's, if you have access to NF. --Shadowcrest 00:59, 4 February 2008 (UTC) give me an aegis/Shield of regne build plz for heroes--Balistic Pve 01:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Really the one you put was fine, except for heaven's. The one I generally use is OwYS8YIPzEBSBpegM20BEZC (template code). --Shadowcrest 01:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) 15 energy eh? This seems familiar. 222.153.236.6 02:17, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :In the meantime for waiting for the revert update. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY Energy! My precious Energy Q.Q --204.10.216.174 18:46, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. This nerf does phail. You are justified in your QQ'ing this time-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC)